Connecting terminals include male and female terminals and are usually mounted and used in a connector housing. To maintain a position of the connecting terminal in the connector housing, the connecting terminal and the connector housing are provided with a locking structure to prevent the connecting terminal from disengaging from the connector housing. However, current locking structures do not adequately provide stable connections between the connecting terminals and the connector housing. Therefore there is a need for a locking structure that provides stable connections between connecting terminals and the connector housing.